bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette
|image= The Bachelorette logo.png |genre= Dating game show |presenter= Chris Harrison |origin= United States of America |seasons= 15 |episodes= 159 |producer= Elan Gale |runningtime= 120 minutes |production= Next Entertainment Warner Horizon Television Telepictures Productions |channel= ABC |release= January 8, 2003 – February 28, 2005 Revived series: May 19, 2008 – present |related= The Bachelor Bachelor Pad Bachelor in Paradise }}The Bachelorette is a spin-off from the American competitive reality dating game show The Bachelor. In its January 2003 debut on ABC, the first season featured Trista Rehn, the runner-up date from the first season of The Bachelor, offering the opportunity for Rehn to choose a husband among 25 bachelors. The 2004 season of The Bachelorette again took a runner-up from the previous season of The Bachelor. After last airing on February 28, 2005, the series returned to ABC during the spring of 2008, following an absence of three years. Plot All of the rules are adopted from its parent show, The Bachelor. The series revolves around a single bachelorette (deemed eligible) and a pool of romantic interests (typically 25; 30 in season 5), which could include a potential husband for the bachelorette. The format is the same as the parent show. Unlike The Bachelor, one of two male suitors proposes to the bachelorette for the final selection. The Bachelor does not, however, always propose at the end of the show. At the end of Juan Pablo's season, he decided to "choose" a girl to keep spending time with but evidentially was not ready for a proposal. A proposal at the end of the show is not always guaranteed. It is up to the bachelor/bachelorette to decide that. Season 11 was the first season to feature a twist in casting. Since producers could not decide between The Bachelor season 19 contenders Kaitlyn Bristowe and Britt Nilsson, the 25 men participating had to decide which bachelorette would make the best wife. In the end, more men voted for Kaitlyn and Britt was sent home on the first night. Unlike The Bachelor, all eleven seasons of The Bachelorette have ended with a proposal whether or not the Bachelorette decided to accept or decline. Trista Rehn's marriage to Ryan Sutter, Ashley Hebert's marriage to JP Rosenbaum, and Desiree Hartsock's marriage to Chris Siegfried have been the only marriages to result. The weddings of the former two were broadcast on ABC. Questions of authenticity Season 4 winner, Jesse Csincsak, commented that contestants must follow producers' orders and that a storyline was fabricated in the editing room. On March 15, 2010, The Bachelorette creator Mike Fleiss appeared on 20/20 to confess that he developed the show's contestants into characters that catered to his audience's tastes, and that they "need their fair share of villains every season." Fleiss has come under fire for admitting that The Bachelor has less to do with reality than it does making good television. By season 7 of The Bachelorette, some believe that actors were being hired by ABC to play specific roles on the show. Some viewers were becoming tired of the show's scripted nature and speaking out. By season 8 there were numerous complaints when the entire cast of The Bachelorette overtly acted out the show's written script with the cast of The Muppets. Setting Much like the parent show, the first two seasons were filmed in a secluded house in Los Angeles County, California, and "Villa De La Vina," in Agoura Hills, California for later seasons. Since the fifth season, the third and remaining episodes filmed around the world. Episodes have been filmed throughout the United States, Canada, Spain, Iceland, Turkey, Portugal, Thailand, China, Bermuda, England, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, France, Italy, Belgium, and Ireland. The California estate was not used during some seasons including season 3 that was filmed in New York City; Charlotte, North Carolina for season 8, where Emily Maynard lived so that she could stay with her daughter Ricki during production. In addition to Villa De La Vina mansion, the contestants in season 4 lived in a bunkhouse close to the mansion. Seasons International versions The Bachelorette is popular all around the world. Here are the countries that have made their own adaptations of the show. Category:The Bachelorette seasons